


Afterspark Podcast: 2019 April Fool's Special, Panty and Stocking

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast: Specials [1]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Links, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swearing, YouTube, questionable consent briefly mentioned, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: Happy April Fool’s Day!  Our hosts subject themselves to a Transformers spoof/homage, insanity ensues.





	Afterspark Podcast: 2019 April Fool's Special, Panty and Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> If you need an audio only version of the podcast please check out the links at the end of the transcript!
> 
> We'll actually be back in about 3 weeks, not 2--since Owls got her weekends mixed up a bit before we recorded this, but we really wanted to post it on April Fool's Day, so we hope you guys enjoy ;)

[Stinger]

[Unintelligible TV noises play faintly in the background]

O: Who’s the big the horny guy anyway?

S: His name is Sideways.

[Intro Music Plays]

O: Hello everybody! Welcome to our April Fool's Special on the Afterspark Podcast. As always, I'm Owls!

S: And I'm Specs.  
  
O: And today we've got a real legit content warning for y'all cause today we're doing a Transformers spoof homage, in the form of the Panty and Stocking episode, Trans-Homers. Now I know I normally curse like a sailor here but if you--if you've not heard of Panty and Stocking allow us to give you a bit of a description. It is an incredibly crude anime staring two angels who smite ghosts in order to gain entrance back to heaven. Now without context that doesn't sound so bad, but it's definitely like, an M rated cartoon because there's fucking...well [sigh] fucking everywhere.

S: Yeah.

O: Among a slew of other crude humor and in this episode we have something that is...somehow, both literal and metaphorical screwing so, like not safe for work at all, alright?

S: Not safe for work, not safe for your home and definitely, definitely not safe for your kids, okay?

O: [laughs] Yes, we will not be held responsible.

S: Yeah...

O: And with that massive disclaimer out of the way, don't worry, we will be back in two weeks with a regular episode, but for today--on with the show! Also, uh, just as a note we are watching the English dub not the Japanese subs, just an fyi. I swear to god the English is somehow dirtier than the Japanese version.

S: They saw opportunities for puns and dirty stuff...

O: They saw opportunities, and they took them!

S: Yeah. We open with a decent impersonation of the original Transformers’ narrator describing a setup that sounds...oddly familiar. Almost suspiciously familiar.

O: [laughs] You know it's probably something you've heard before. Complete with Bayverse-esque title transformations.

S: Um-hmm.

O: And IN SPACE we see two warring factions are rocketing towards Earth.

S: We open in the church, where Panty and Stocking live along with their caretaker, Garterbelt and their dweeby, sort of Ghostbuster, uh, themed sidekick(?), Brief.

O: Yes, everyone is named after undergarments, we warned you.

S: Yeah, um-hmm. Brief is apparently praying that Panty and Stocking will stop fighting like he's--he's beseeching Garterbelt or something.

O: [laughs] I think he's trying to beseech God but, uh, it does mean he's kind of kneeling in front of Garterbelt. Yes, there is a joke made there. Um, Panty and Stocking meanwhile, are continuing to fight in the background while all of this is happening.

S: What are they fighting over? I just don't know and I'm not sure I care.  
  
O: [coughs] I don't know if they ever say, I think they might be calling each other names but that's about it?

S: Yeah, I don’t--I don’t know.  
  
O: Suddenly, two meteors crash through their ceiling and we are introduced Cocktimus Prime and Minge-atron. Minge is apparently a vulgar term for vagina. Well I learned a word today!

S: So did I! So did I...um.

O: We will just be calling him Megatron from here out. Uh, he was Femitron in the original Japanese and Cocktimus was Masculimus. Masculamis? [His full name was Masculimus Surprise.]

S: Masculimus.

O: And do you see what I need about the English version?

S: They saw opportunities.

O: And they took ‘em!

S: [quietly] Pardon me. Regardless, their designs appear to have been based very, very loosely on their Bayverse designs. And by, “loosely” we mean Cocktimus’ head totally lives up to his name if you--if you know, you get my drift.

O: Yes. [laughs] It's exactly what you’re thinking. Regardless, Brief is super fucking excited. He also makes the mistake of thinking giant alien robots are the answer to his prayers to make the girls stop fighting.

S: They’re not, they’re totally not. Um, so apparently these giant robots’, uh, hearts or spark equivalents or whatever, are outside their bodies and they...honestly look like weird sugar  
candy things. I don't know.

[They’re actually these, according to our sound editor! [French Marshmallows with Rose and Chocolate](https://cnz.to/recipes/candy-mignardises/rose-and-chocolate-marshmallows-recipe/).]

O: And Stocking, being a sugar fiend thinks it looks like candy, uh-huh. And eats it!

S: [laughs] Apparently she thinks it's tasty and I mean that is some vore right there!

O: [laughs] The more we talk about this show, the weirder it gets…

S: Yeah!

O: So naturally eating this causes Stocking to turn into a robot.

S: Yeah, a very G1-esque, uh, Megatron robot.

O: Called Gothatron Stocking. I love it.

S: Like, she has sort of longish hair but her helmet looks like Megatron's helmet in blue with like, pink highlights.

O: Eh, cause that's the color of her hair.

S: Yeah...she has a very Megatron face. Panty totally thinking this is the most a badass thing ever decides to have a go and..eat Cocktimus’ heart.

O: The Megs analog even expresses his disbelief but this is all happening and I don’t blame him!

S: And Panty’s reaction is that it tastes awful.

O: Heh, she doesn't like sweets so this isn't much of a surprise.

S: [Sigh] So both robots totally, you know, fall to scrap just, you know fall to pieces. Except their heads are totally intact and you know, conscious of everything happening so they can provide commentary on the a--the madness of the events that unfold.

O: [laughs] Uh, Panty transforms into a Rodimus Prime analog as Rotten-Ass Panty.

S: Yeah, I totally did not catch that as a Rodimus Prime analog--

O: [laughs] I didn’t--

S: --when I first watched this.

O: I didn’t either, I didn't catch it till this time. Um, and I just have to say I love the writing for the narrator as he does not seem to know how to reconcile what he's reading with the madness that's happening on the screen.

S: The narrator is the only sane man.

O: The narrator is the only sane man in this! Panty goes to her room and transforms a bunch of her things into more Autobot analogues.

S: Including, but not limited to--a stuffed bull’s head on her wall and a package of condoms.

O: An entire package of condoms! [laughs]

S: Yeah, so there's like three teeny, little transforming condom bots.

O: Condom bots!?!

S: Yeah.

O: Also, the Autobot [and] Decepticon logos are represented here as a pair of panties and some stockings. They're even doing the logo scene transitions like from the original G1 cartoon.

S: They’re even airbrushed!

O: It's very good.

S: Um-hm, and on the Stocking’s room as she also goes about about creating a bunch of bots from her possessions only this time with Decepticons.

O: Highlights here include Sugarscream, our Starscream analog who transforms from a….strawberry, and a giant transforming dildo.

S: Yeah...yeah. The two sides begin fighting in incredibly petty ways.

O: First of which, Panty takes over the kitchen in an effort to keep Stocking away from her beloved sweets. This fails as apparently Stocking has already eaten everything in the fridge.

S: Like, there literally--swords come out of the fridge, impaling several of Panty’s, uh, people.

O: [laughs] Pantybots!

S: And then the door opens and Stocking and a number of her followers like, come out. So I'm mostly just wondering if the fridge is--has like a subspace extension or something? And, uh, next Panty takes over the bathroom, to I don't know--piss off Stocking? Yeah.

O: [laughs]

S: The Stockingcons thwart this by wearing err, um...diapers. And then shooting Panty when she exits the room to try and find out why Stocking isn't knocking on the door demanding to be let in.

O: Uh, so it is kind of funny, uh, their Soundwave analog in this even pays homage to the whole Decepticon logo being Soundwave’s face kind of thing, uh, as his face here is based on the Stocking logo instead. Meanwhile back at the Pantybot headquarters a hot new bot shows up  
and catches Panty’s fancy.

S: [sighs] No, no this is not Brave Police J-Decker though it is doing an extremely cunning impersonation.

O: [chuckles] Panty yells that they're gonna train and drags her hot new boy-toy in the closet to  
SCREW. Remember when I said both literally and figuratively? Well here we are!

S: Yeah...god, it’s not even a metaphor.

O: Uh, nope--it is literal!

S: And then boy-toy reveals himself to be a Stockingcon in disguise. Like...I don't know his chest transforms then his face does a total switch around to like a zombie face or something--

O: [laughing] It looks horrifying!

S: And attacks Stocking [Correction: Panty] by being a literal suicide bomber and exploding.

O: Um-hmm.

S: Like, they literally call that out in the episode.

O: Yup. Meanwhile, back with Stocking, Soundwave analog gets actual lines and we get a Laserbeak who basically just looks like someone shoved a Stockingcon logo on the front of a regular crow. Yes, this amuses me.

S: We also get a look at the Seekers here cuz there are in fact two others aside from Starscream.

O: Or Sugarscream.

S: Or--yeah, Sugarscream.

O: [laughs] I don’t think we ever get to hear their names though, which is a bit disappointing.

S: Yeah, and honestly I'm really disappointed that they didn't do different fruits for all of them like  
you know a blueberry for Thundercracker, or a boysenberry for Skywarp or something but, nah, no, they're all strawberries.

O: So the fighting goes on for a long time between these two groups as we see a montage of different scenes, some of which seem to be referencing other different scenes, uh, from Transformers media.

S: Or just war movies in general? I don’t know.

O: Or, yeah.

S: Who knows? Though there's definitely that call-out to, uh, the [original Transformers] movie.

O: Yeah.

S: And we also see that somehow Stocking has gotten a hold of a Devastator analogue, yeah.

O: We cut to the final battle between the Stockingcons and the Pantybots. Some highlights from the Stockingcons include:

S: Stocking’s helmet? Hair? Now looks like a reference to Galvatron as she has three spikes sticking up her--out of her head now like, like Galvatron's weird like, spiky helm?

O: Kind of like Galvatron’s helmet.

S: Yeah.

O: They have a Kremzeek! Uh, he's blue instead of red but still this was a detail I was not  
expecting to see here?

S: Yeah, like I didn't see him until we went back to see--like double check that scene.

O: Yeah, and then I was like, that is Kremzeek.

S: And Stocking’s dildo bot seems to have survived.

O: Good for him???

S: Oh that placement, oh god.

O: [laughs] We also have one robot that's basically just a giant head.

S: I-I feel like the weird head/body robot is prob--might be a Gurren Lagann reference, but I don't know.

O: And I mean it would kind of make sense. Regardless, on the other side some highlights from the Pantybots are:

S: There's a Rack’n--well what I'm guessing is a Rack’n’Ruin reference, cuz there's a weird train dude with two heads but that is...he doesn't--aside from the two heads he doesn't really have a whole lot in common with Rack’n’Ruin. Maybe? I don't know. And some Dinobots! I'm glad for the Dinobots.

O: Me too.

S: [Sigh] Oh god, and the condoms have also survived...maybe? They--they seemed like they were kind of--one of them was stuck on the end of the gun so I'm not sure whether that counts as alive?

O: Joy. [laughs] So as the fighting begins we get to see a few more references to other Transformers media or just you know shit that's completely fucking ridiculous. Uh, one of our favorites was, one guy turns into a cassette and is immediately run over by one of his allies.

S: Yup, and you know that scene in the movie where Optimus is like, he's arrived from Cybertron and he's making his, you know, badass run to--er, badass drive to wherever it is, and he runs over someone and then does this sort of jumping leap thing where he, like, blasts out of his alt mode and flies majestically across the screen, doing a badass flip in slow motion and shoots Thrust? [laughs] Yeah, Panty honest--Panty totally does that with an Ironhide analogue.

O: We also get some ridiculous Transformers, with a Ratchet analog turning into a flying desktop PC and another Transformer who should definitely turn into a car, like, his entire chest is definitely a car cab, instead turns into a Grimlock analog.

S: Yeah, he just sort of looks like he convulses into a green t-rex.

O: I don’t--I don’t think he was green? [Specs is correct, he is green!] But he turned into him t-rex--regardless he definitely turned into a t-rex.

S: Yeah.

O: Not a car like he clearly was supposed to!

S: And then Brief finally wakes up like, when we first see him it looks like he's in a regular area and then he wakes up and pulls out and it's just the one regular area.

O: Yeah, like, behind him is a regular wall but everything beyond that has been turned into metal and shit.

S: Yeah.

O: Because he's still in the chapel, which is basically taken over by the Pantybots as their base.

S: Yeah, he’s apparently been asleep this entire time.

O: Which begs the question of, Jesus Christ guys!

S: How long has this been!?! And god, can he sleep like the dead?

O: Apparently! So Brief wakes up, and he pep talks Cocktimus and Megs into stopping the battle between Panty and Stocking.

S: Which apparently means combining into a giant ghost and destroying humanity.

O: Of course it does!

S: You know, like you do.

O: Like you do. Meanwhile, [in] the background--Garterbelt has clearly been doing some EXTREMELY QUESTIONABLE THINGS with the Tracks analog!

S: Yeah...and Garterbelt lectures the girls for not realizing that this um, alien ghost thingy? Well, the giant thing that is now attacking them is an alien ghost created from the resentment of this, uh, the self-destructing race of alien robots who are already dead.

O: That killed themselves because of a war on their planet.

S: They've been alive since four years after the start of the universe or whatever.

O: Four years sinc--four years after time began.

S: Or that they’ve been fighting since after--

O: Four years after time began. Panty and Stocking inexplicably transform from robots into their regular angel battle outfits. I.e. they’re back to looking humanoid now--er, like humans now instead of mecha.

S: And we got--so we got to see like, a fancy, you know, the fancy hyper-realistic art of Panty  
as a robot.

O: Yeah, but we didn’t get to see Stocking.

S: Oh, yeah.

O: So when they transform they--they like--the most the style of this show kind of looks like the Powerpuff Girls crossed with an anime.

S: It's super--it’s like, super deformed.

O: Yeah, it’s super deformed but whenever they do their transformation sequence it's like full on anime and shit so they did that--

S: Hyper-realistic.

O: It’s not even hyper-realistic most of the time but--

S: Hyper-stylized.

O: Hyper-stylized, and, uh so we got to see Panty in that, with her robot form but we didn't get to see Stocking--it's so sad.

S: Yeah, it makes me said because I would have liked to have seen not the--

O: Gothatron Stocking? [laughs]

S: Yeah. [sighs] and they completely obliterate the ghost and the episode ends with our poor abused narrator probably--probably you know going off to get himself a stiff drink.

O: He deserves it, he's earned it.

S: Yeah, like he would.

O: So, some fun trivia, uh, from the end of this episode. Apparently, in the original Japanese the VA’s for Cocktimus and Megs were the original G1 VA’s for Optimus and Megatron in Japan. I was internally screaming when I read about this because so badly I wish I could have seen a version where they had gotten Peter Cullen and Frank Welker to reprise their roles in the English dub.

S: I’d feel really bad for them but it would be entertaining--it's just, it would be contrary to their brands.

O: Yeah, but I still would have loved to see it. Regardless, uh, so what is the final verdict on this weird ass spoof? Um, so for me if I just have to express that for such a short cartoon there was just so many Transformers references crammed in all over the place here.

S: It's very vulgar, very high action, and very funny and just--you could tell that they really loved Transformers or at least whoever was in charge of it was really intent on having all of those references.

O: Right, like clearly somebody getting what they were doing when they did it, um, it's safe to  
say we both found a pretty damn hysterical but depending on your smut tolerance you may find it distasteful. Which I think I just summed up the entirety of the Panty and Stocking anime. [laughs]

S: It also depends on your sense of humor.

O: Yes, your smut tolerance and your sense of humor. Regardless, uh, this is the end of our April Fool’s Special we will not be recommending fanfic or fan art today because we didn't want to like accidentally insult somebody by recommending you know this episode with all this other questionable shit.

S: Yeah, just you know cause, offense or anything. I mean I could have come up with something for fanfiction but it was just like I don't want to recommend something M rated or you know just completely fluffy to go with this--

O: [laughs] With THIS!

S: --train wreck of a...

O: I don’t even know if I’d describe this as a train wreck. It knows what it is it's just reveling in what it is!

S: Yes, but it's like a train wreck of vulgarity--

O: [laughs]

S: --compared to what--

O: Point taken!

S: --compared to what generally Transformers is, which is a trainwreck of goofiness.

O: It's true, very true. Regardless, we will be back in two weeks with a normal episode--we will be back to normal. Um, I personally really rather enjoy it when uh, people do kind of April Fool's silly things not like, “haha we fooled you,” but we're going to do something that's completely against brand, because it's fun so hopefully this was fun for you guys as well?

S: Yeah, we’ll see about coming up with something...for like, next April Fool's too. I had several ideas and you had several ideas.

O: I had several ideas! So we'll see what we come up with.

S: And that just about wraps it up for us today. Remember to check us out at Tumblr or Pillowfort at Afterspark-Podcast for any additional information, show notes, or links we may have mentioned. You can also find us on Facebook and Twitter at AftersparkPod, all one word and Soundcloud, Stitcher and Youtube at Afterspark Podcast. You can also find us on AO3 by searching for Afterspark Podcast. Till next time, I'm Specs!

O: And I’m Owls!

S: Toodles!

O: And Happy April Fool’s Day folks.

S: Yup!

[Outro Music Plays]

**Author's Note:**

> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://play.google.com/music/listen#/ps/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa)
>   * [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/afterspark-podcast/id1452120342)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
